


Not Safe

by Sianmarie6



Category: Overdrive (2017)
Genre: Alpha Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artificial Insemination, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianmarie6/pseuds/Sianmarie6
Summary: Alternate Ending for Overdrive Movie





	Not Safe

Garrett whinced as he opened his eyes directly staring into the bright light filling the room. He suddenly became aware that he couldn't move. Pulling up on his right arm he found that it was strapped down to the table underneath him. He was met with the same situation when he tried his left. The panic didn't start until he realized he couldn't feel his lower half at all. 

“Andrew!” Garrett screamed for his half-brother partly worried, praying Andrew was okay and partly because he was terrified and he was suddenly feeling the need for an alpha’s comfort.

“Garrett??” Andrew answered sounding like he had just woken up. “You're awake?! Thank God, hang on, I’m coming.”   
Garrett heard the sound of a chain ratteling then Andrew’s face filled his vision. He felt Andrew’s hand petting his hair in a comforting movement and some of the tension began to leave his body. 

“What the hell happened and where the hell are we?” Garrett asked once he had calmed down enough to speak. 

“We were attacked on the boat on our way out of town. As for where we are, I have no idea. I just woke up here, chained to the wall by my ankle, about 6 hours ago.” Andrew answered still gently petting Garrett’s hair. 

“Do you know why I can’t feel my lower half??” Garrett whispered.

“Not really, but I’m guessing it has something to do with whatever that guy has been injecting you with.” Andrew said looking a bit worried. 

“GUY?! What guy?” Garrett squeaked, voice going an octave higher than normal. 

“Shhhh” Andrew hushed Garrett stopping his petting only to cup the side of Garrett's head and brush his thumb over Garret's cheekbone. “My guess is that it's one of the guys that attacked us. He’s come in twice to inject you.” 

“Why haven't you stopped him??” Garrett whimpered quietly.

“I tried but he threatened to hurt you and I couldn't take that chance.” 

“What has he been injecting me with?” 

“The only thing I can really smell in here is the numbing medicine. But he must be giving you something to counteract your suppressants because I can smell the beginnings of pre-heat on you.” 

“That would explain why I don't feel so great.” Garrett responded “What the hell would he want with a desperate-to-mate, in-heat omega? Espically a broken omega.” When Garrett was 14 and a newly presented omega, he had gotten beat up by a few of the school bullies for being an omega. At the hospital, he had been told that because his body had still been developing, his internal injuries had interfered with the growth of his reproductive organs. In short, he would never be able to have children. He convinced himself that no alpha would ever want him since he would never be able to carry children for them. After his first heat, Garrett had convinced his dad to let him go on suppressants because going through regular heats would just be a constant reminder that he was broken and undesirable. They also made it easier for Garrett to pass as a regular beta. Shortly thereafter, his dad introduced him to Andrew (his half-brother) and the rest is history. 

“I don't know, maybe he wants to….ummm….you know….use you. Maybe he's one of those weird guys who only gets off when an omega is in heat.” Andrew answered tentatively.

“Two things wrong with that guess.” Garrett laughed at the confused look on Andrew’s face. “First, if that was what he wanted me for, he would have just killed you like he did everyone else on boat. Second, no one but you, Mum, and Dad knew I was actually an omega… and two of those people are dead.” Andrew rolled his eyes at Garrett then resumed petting his hair. Embarrassingly, Garrett softly moaned at the sensation before he could stop himself. 

“Yep, you're definitely in pre-heat.” Andrew said sounding concerned.

“Shit, the last time I had a heat was when I was 14. How the fuck am I supposed to handle how intense this heat is going to be if I’m strapped to this fucking bed.” Garrett questioned then lifted his fists as high as he could before letting them slam back down to emphasize his point. “And on top of that I have no alpha to help. I think this guy must want to torture me.”

“Hey, you have an alpha right here!” Andrew said directing to himself with the hand that wasn't tangled in Garrett's hair.

“I mean an alpha that can actually help me, you know, give me some relief. God I hate saying that!”

“I know you do. I promise I'll find a way to get us out of here soon. But you should probably try to rest some more before the guy comes back, or the full-blown heat starts.” Andrew watched as Garrett nodded before following the alpha command, closing his eyes, and promptly falling asleep. “I promise I'll take care of you any way you need to ease the pain as soon as I get us out.” He whispered to his sleeping half-brother then sat down so he could keep an eye on Garrett and the door.

*****  
The next time Garrett woke up was when he heard a key turning in the lock of the big metal door. He tried to call out to Andrew but all that he managed out was a breathy moan. Turns out that was all Andrew needed to be up and slightly crouched by Garrett's side. Garrett recognized the stance as an alpha prepared to protect their omega if necessary. The rational part of his brain told him that Andrew was only acting like this because of the situation they were in. He was a cornered, chained alpha near an omega in pre-heat and he was bound to be feeling possessive and protective. Even if it was his own half-brother going into heat. However, Garrett's body refused to listen to his brain and he shivered in pleasure at Andrew's unintended display of possessiveness. The door swung open and a shortish, thin man walked in. 

“Oh good! You're awake.” The man said excitedly before turning and locking the door behind him. “And it looks like you're pre-heat is starting too.” Oddly the man sounded even more excited about that. When the man moved closer to Garrett, Andrew snarled and bared his teeth in a warning. Andrew's second display of possessiveness caused Garrett to shiver in pleasure again but this time he felt a small amount of slick slide down his inner thighs. The feeling surprised him because when he had fallen asleep earlier he had been completely numb from the waist down.

“Easy now. You wouldn't want me to have to hurt him now would you?” The man said to Andrew with no trace of fear in his voice. Garrett tilted his head to the side to meet Andrew's eyes, silently begging him to relax. Andrew relented and moved from his crouched position next to Garrett to stand directly behind him, one hand immediately coming up to pet his hair in an attempt to relax him. Garrett could hear the chain drag across the floor when Andrew moved.  
Turning his head back to face the man, Garrett cleared this throat before speaking.

“What do you want from us?” He asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“What do I want from you?” The man repeated Garrett's own question back to him. “Easy. You young man are the perfect person to try my new drug on.” 

“New drug?!” Garrett squeaked at the same time Andrew said, “If he was who you wanted, why didn't you just kill me like you did the others?” 

The man chose to answer Andrew’s question first.

“I didn't have you killed because I need you too. You will find out why in a minute.” The man said looking Andrew directly in the eyes. Then he turned his attention to Garrett. “The new drug I have developed is to help omegas who cannot conceive and carry children get pregnant. The only problem is, the Internatial Drug Association won't take me seriously and have refused to fund any research.” As he was talking, the man moved across the room and pulled a cart loaded with medical tools and supplies out of a closest in one corner of the room. “I've been injecting you will the drug since you got here yesterday morning. You're body should be ready to accept a pregnancy now. Obviously you won't actually be able to convieve until your full heat hits but we need to do a trial run now to get your body ready so it won't reject the sperm when it’s time.” By the time he was finished with his speech, the man was seated at the foot of the bed Garrett was on and preparing himself for whatever he was about to do.

“So you want to knock me up? Is that it?” Garrett snapped at the man. “Well, I've got news for you buddy, omegas can only have a kid when they're fucked by an alpha. And no offense but you my friend are clearly not an alpha.” 

“That’s where he comes in.” The man said nodding his head at Andrew. Then he held a specimen cup out to Andrew. “I need a semen sample.” Garrett's mouth fell open in shock.

“You want to use him to try and knock me up?!” Garrett practically screamed when he could speak. “He’s my brother you idiot!” 

“Half-brother. The chances of you conceiving are much higher if there is at least some similar DNA in the sperm and egg.” The man said rather unfazed by Garrett's outburst. Garrett tilted his head back to look at Andrew. Andrew looked down at him, then at the cup their captor was holding out.

“Yeah, no I don't think so buddy.” Andrew said shaking his head and refusing to take the cup.

“You will do it or I will rape him right here, right now in front of you.” The man threatened. Andrew looked back down at Garrett who was now looking scared and had a silent pleading look in his eyes.

“Fine.” Andrew said grabbing the cup from the man and silently walking over to one of the corners.

“Let's get you ready now shall we?” The man asked Garrett. Garrett's only response was a slight whimper. The man then unfolded stirrups from underneath the bed. After locking them in an upright position, he grabbed Garrett’s left ankle and manovered it into the stirrup. Despite regaining some feeling in his lower half, Garrett still couldn't move his legs meaning he couldn't fight against what was being done to him. The man did the same with his right ankle. Then he pushed the stirrups back further, effectively spreading Garrett's legs apart to an almost uncomfortable degree. He could here the small noises and the occasional soft grunts from Andrew’s direction which caused more slick to slide out of him, this time sliding down his buttocks and pooling on the bed underneath him. The man smiled as the slick collected, then pulled on some rubber gloves before dipping a finger in the slick and using it to coat the rim of Garrett's hole. Andrew walked back over, handed the now full specimen cup back to the man who placed it back on the cart, then resumed his position behind Garrett, petting his hair. The man grabbed what looked like an upside-down clamp to Garrett and a bottle of lube off the cart. He coated the clamp-like tool in lube then turned back to face Garret. 

“Here we go.” The man said before sliding the tool into Garrett's hole causing more built-up slick to rush out. Then he started to turn a crank on the tool, stretching Garrett's hole open. Once he decided Garrett was stretched enough, he locked the tool open and proceeded to busy himself working with Andrew’s seman sample. Garrett could feel his eyes beginning to water and ground his teeth to keep from crying. Sure his body needed and was craving stimulation but it wanted it from another human, preferably an alpha, not a metal tool. His body was sending his brain pain signals instead of pleasure trying to tell him it was the wrong stimuli. Andrew grabbed one of Garrett's hands with his free one using his thumb to draw comforting circles on Garrett's palm. He leaned down so his mouth was next to Garrett's ear.

“I'm going to get us out of here. I promise.” Andrew whispered causing a chill to run down Garrett's spine. All he could do was nod and tighten his grip on Andrew’s hand. The man turned back to face them with a grin on his face. 

“The sample is ready. It's time.” He said looking overly excited. He then took the bottle of lube again and squirted some on his index finger. He pushed his finger inside Garrett's stretched hole and coated the inside with lube. He repeated this four or five times before deeming it lubricated enough. Next he grabbed what looked like an oversized turkey baster and used it to suck up some of Andrew's seman. He postioned the tip of the tool inside Garrett's hole and pushed it in as far as it would go. Garrett screwed his eyed shut, tightened his grip on Andrew’s hand, and screamed in pain. The man didn't even seem to notice Garrett's scream, instead he focused on squeezing the tool to release the seman inside of Garrett. Garrett could feel some of the seman drip out of him and slide down to pool with his slick. The loss was to be expected since there was no alpha knot keeping the seman inside him and ensuring a greater chance of conception. After a few minutes, the man removed the tube then removed the stretching tool. Quickly, he removed Garrett from the stirrups, folding them back up under the bed. 

“I'll be back to check on you in a little bit, but the real work starts when your full heat kicks in.” The man said before unlocking the door and wheeling the cart out before shutting and locking the door behind him. Finally Garrett broke down and let himself cry. His body was trying to process what the fuck had just happened. He was tired, in pain, and he still felt the need to be taken care of by a real alpha. He cried and clung to Andrew's hand and pressed his face into Andrew's other hand before falling into a restless sleep. While Garrett slept, Andrew came up with a plan to get them out.


End file.
